


Lingerie (For Men)

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Lacy panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, clint likes to dirty talk, corset kink, steve likes to wear corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loves to fuck Steve when he's in a corset. It's a sin anyone would commit more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie (For Men)

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on avengers assemble. 
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39499241

The showers would have been the first place Steve Rogers would have hit if it had been left up to him. But it seemed fate, or rather, his horny lover had other plans. There was nothing that compared to post-battle sex for Clint because he was still winding down from the adrenaline of the fight and Steve hadn’t obliged the past few times they’d come home back to to the Tower. He had claimed being weary and tired which normally was enough to placate Clint.

 

But this time had been different. Steve had been wearing his panties and stockings under his uniform; which normally wasn’t a problem until today. One of the Doom Bots had take hold of Steve’s uniforms and ripped it down his side, revealing the blue panties and red stockings. And of course Clint was nearby; seeing the whole thing.

Steve was just thankful that Clint hadn’t seen the white corset he’d been wearing. If he had, Steve was sure he would have been pressed against the nearest surface. Clint wasn’t one to curb his actions, even on the battlefield.

He’d been chastised more than once for the quick, fleeting kisses he would give Steve in the midst of battle. Steve had gotten to the point where he just accepted the actions and only half heartedly protested nowadays. There was no way Steve could deny anything; especially physical affection when he wanted it.

“Fuck, baby. You were wearing the corset too?” Clint asked as he carefully peeled the blue uniform from Steve’s frame.

It hid more than anyone thought and Steve took full advantage. He liked the comforting feel of the corset and silk panties against his flesh as he fought. The only person who knew his secret was Clint and even then it was by accident and had resulted in the hottest sex of his life.

“Should I have told you?” Steve asked with a deep breath.

Clint’s hands brushed against warm skin as the uniform was taken off. Steve knew Clint would have taken more time if they weren’t so pumped full of adrenaline and post-battle energy. Steve let a small yell past his lips when Clint pushed him roughly against a wall.

His lips were pressed harshly against Steve’s, trying to pry them open. After a few moments, Steve gave in and opened his mouth for Clint’s plundering. Clint was all hard lines and lithe muscle while Steve was hard packed muscle.

There was something addicting about Clint throwing him around. Of course, his lover was quite aware and took advantage of it whenever he could. Being pushed around never failed to boil Steve’s blood to the point he just had to have Clint pushing him against the nearest surface and fucking the daylights out of him.

“Fuck yes, you should have.” Clint groaned when he pulled away from plundering Steve’s mouth. “I would have wrecked you right there on the field, fuck everyone else.”

Steve let a small moan slip from behind his lips. He was an exhibionist thanks to Clint’s persistant ways and his penchant for feeling Steve up and getting him randy in public. Steve didn’t mind though; no matter how much he protested and tried to push Clint away. Both men knew that if Steve wanted to, he could stop Clint with physical force.

“What would you have done to me?” Steve asked when Clint turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

“I would have ripped your uniform off and shove these panties to the side.” Clint’s hands moved as he spoke, pushing the lacy panties to the side so that Steve’s hole was exposed.

“I’d kiss my way down your body starting with your shoulders.” Clint’s lips were soft against Steve’s sweaty skin as they trailed down his broad back between the lacings of the corset and down to the curve of his ass.

Clint bit gently into the supple flesh, earning a deep, throaty moan from Steve. He loved having the other man like this, spread out with him wearing the lacy garments. Clint knew Steve loved to be bit and he indulged his lover whenever he could.

“Then I’d spread your cheeks right there, exposing your sweet hole to everyone else.” Clint ran his thumb over the small ring of muscle.

It twitched when the pad of his thumb swiped over it and Clint took pleasure in the shudder that went through Steve’s large frame. Clint started to bite his way from the outside of Steve’s ass cheek while his thumb continued to stroke the muscle softly.

“That’s right, baby, let me hear you.” Clint encouraged when he heard small sounds leave Steve’s mouth. “And after I spread you wide, I’d fucking eat your ass.”

Steve couldn’t think when he felt warm lips on his asshole. He flushed clear down to his chest, something that Steve thought he was over. But every time Clint did this, Steve couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, he liked rimming too much to be. He had protested harshly the first time Clint had tried to perform it but with Clint being the persistent shit he was; had talked Steve into it.

Clint flattened his tongue out and ran it up over Steve’s hole. He always took his time when he had Steve like this. And Steve couldn't tell him to quit once he had started. Small, almost quiet moans left Steve’s mouth as he tried to clutch at the wall. He couldn't find purchase though and that irritated Steve since he liked to grasp things when Clint was working him over.

"Do you want me to fuck you against the wall, baby?" Clint asked when he pulled away from Steves ass.

“Clint, please.” Steve asked as he felt his lover slide up his body and mold his entire form to Steve’s back.

The heat was rolling off Clint’s body, seeping into Steve’s through the lace and the corset. He shuddered when he felt the smooth glide of Clint’s calloused hands drift down the side of his body. The lace of the coset shifted with each stroke and rubbed against Steve’s flesh so enticingly that he couldn’t help the small sounds he made.

Finally Clint’s hand rested over his panty covered cock and squeezed it gently. Steve’s body gave out a shiver as his lover played with his cock. Clint’s hands were never rough when they were like this, knowing just how Steve loved having the act of sex drug out like this. He adored the slow strokes against his body and the way Clint’s lips pressed softly against any naked skin they could find.

“I love you like this, babe. It’s like you were made just for me.” Clint whispered against Steve’s ear. His warm breath ghosted over the ear and just let his hands wander Steve’s body.

Clint took his time as usual to explore Steve’s body. He knew it by memory but there were still times like now where he just wanted to feel his lover. Their lives were constantly on the line and he needed the reminder that Steve was still alive because he took the biggest risks out of the whole team.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you make a mess in your pretty panties.” Clint growled against Steve’s ear as he lined his cock up with Steve’s hole.

He slowly pressed the head of his dick in; the muscles of Steve’s hole giving way. Both men shuddered at the sensations that surged through their bodies. There was nothing more primal than this, being connected by an act so intimate.

Clint continued to push until he was seated up to the hilt in Steve. He gave a shaky breath against his lover’s shoulders because damn if Steve didn’t feel like home. Clint pressed a kiss to Steve’s flesh while his right hand found Steve’s and linked their hands against the wall. Their fingers were intertwined when Steve breathlessly told Clint he could move.

At first, Clint started out slow, pulling and pushing his cock out in a soothing rocking motion. But the need to hear and feel Steve was too much and he picked his rhythm up. Steve was making the little noises he loved to hear so much as he pressed deeper and deeper. Clint’s mouth was spilling dirty talk like never before, egging Steve on as they both tried to reach that nirvana together.

Clint was standing on the tip of his feet just to push against Steve’s prostate. He loved stretching his body out like this because it meant he was just that much closer to his lover. Clint’s free hand snuck to Steve’s barely covered laced nippled and his fingers flicked over the nub. He could feel more than hear the sharp intake of breath from the other man.

All day he could do this; just play with Steve until he was a mess of precum and sweat. The image had a low moan leave Clint’s throat and he had to bite into Steve’s skin. He knew the bite would heal before they were done; but it didn’t matter because Clint knew he had marked Steve even if others didn’t. If Steve would allow it, Clint would put a tattoo on him.

Both men were flushed and sweaty from the exertion and were close to the edge. Clint could feel it in Steve’s body because he always curled his hands when his orgasm was approaching.

“That’s it, baby. You gonna come for me?” Clint asked huskily against the side of Steve’s neck. He was close to the other’s ear but couldn’t quite reach it because Steve’s head was ducked. Clint felt Steve’s body shuddered as he moaned lowly when his release hit him.

Soon Clint followed Steve, filling his lover’s ass with his warm seed and sagging against Steve’s body. The lace of the corset scratched against Clint’s chest but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He pressed his face against Steve’s naked shoulder and just basked in the afterglow of sex.

“Baby, you’re priceless.” Clint said when he pulled away and led Steve to their bed. He laid Steve out on the bed so he could have easy access to clean his body. The panties were stained with come as well as Steve’s abs. The wall was more than likely dirty too but Clint couldn’t give two shits about that.

He padded to the bathroom and found a towel to wet it. He needed to clean himself and Steve off before they laid down and more than likely fell asleep. Clint moved silently, his footsteps silenced by the carpet of their room. Steve insisted on having the carpet because he hated how cold tile felt in the mornings.

Moving to the bed, Clint carefully cleaned Steve up and shushed him when Steve tried to speak. When they were like this, words weren’t really needed when looks said everything. The panties came off and Clint threw them to the floor. He would clean up later, right now Steve was more important.

The towel did its job and Steve’s skin was cleaned off. They would shower later but right now all Clint wanted to have his lover curl against him.

“Roll over, babe. I’ll get the corset off.” Steve did as Clint said without much fuss. He would have slept in the corset if Clint would let him, but the bones would press into his skin and make it uncomfortable. Maybe Clint would get him a mock corset nighty for Christmas; in fact that was a great idea.

With the corset undone and lying on the floor with the panties, Clint climbed onto the bed. He laid on his back and opened his arms for Steve. Immediately his lover was in his arms, head resting on Clint’s chest as he nuzzled it softly.

“Love you,” Steve whispered against Clint’s skin.

“Love you too, babe.” Clint pressed a kiss to Steve’s hair and smiled when a soft, contented sigh left his lips.

 


End file.
